Troubled Past
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: This is the results from all of my members in an RPG about the Mag 7. I hope you like it.
1. Note

_I thought it a pity not to share this with other fans of the show. I've been running a Magnificent Seven RPG for the past few months. Our first story is nearing its end so I decided to post it here for all to see. _

_Summary: Isabelle Landy rode into town with a few others, looking for a new start. She makes several new friends, including Mary Travis's sister and Ezra's cousin. She even manages to charm the gambler. When her old life found its way to Four Corners, hell breaks loose. _


	2. Chapter 1

The gentle rocking of the stagecoach did nothing to help Isabelle Landy to relax. She stood at the beginning of a new part of her life. A new town where no one knew of her. A place where she could start over. The pain of her past would always wear down heavily upon her soul. She knew that. But she had to try to live her life the best way she could. When she found the ad for a writer in The Payton Chronicle, she thought of it as a sign from God. Belle had always loved writing and now she had a chance to use her talent instead of her guns to make a living. Hopefully, no one would recognize her and she could live in peace.

There was a time when she lived for the adrenaline rush she got from a hunt. Taking down whoever or whatever got in her way of a bounty. The blood stainning her hands had gotten overwhelming. She never murdered, but she killed her fair share. Women in this day and age had to be able to defend themselves or be crushed.

Belle wasn't alone in the stagecoach. There were two other young ladies with her. They seemed very young in deed. _I wonder if they know what they're getting into. The blonde doesn't look more than seventeen years old. Maybe I should introduce myself._ "I guess i should introduce myself since we will be spending some time together. My name is Isabelle Landy. You may call Belle."

Andorra Grear raised a disinterested eyebrow as one of the woman riding in the coach with her finally broke the silence.

It had been a long two days since Andy had stepped inside the stagecoach and made herself comfortable for the long ride to Four Corners--away from friends, away from home, away from her life. Most of all, away where she could finally be free from her domineering bastard of a father.

Although she had always known her father blamed her for her mother's death, she had never expected him to send her off to some distant cousin in an attempt to get rid of her. Not that she wasn't relieved; Hell, if she'd known that just her presence was enough for her father to wish her away, she would have made an effort to be as annoying and bothersome as possible _years_ ago.

As the woman sitting across from her introduced herself (_Isabelle? No wonder she asks to be called Belle_), Andy sat up a bit more and made an effort to appear polite and actually interested in the conversation. All she really wanted right now was to get off this coach and find her cousin. Once she was able to get her bearings and gather enough supplies, she would flee, somewhere far away from imbecillic people who seemed to think it their duty to meddle with her life.

Stifling a sigh, Andy pulled a tight smile onto her face and introduced herself.

"A wonderful idea, _Belle_; please call me Andy. Just Andy."

Belle almost chuckled at the attitude the girl was giving off. She was young and stubborn from the looks of her. A little spitfire,huh? Whoever she was going towards would have their hands full. Belle was pretty perceptive and could tell the young girl wasn't happy about being on this stagecoach.

"Nice to meet you,Andy."

Another tight smile. "Quite."

Andy then gave up on being polite; being polite was overrated anyway. Leaning against the window of the coach, she peered up into the bright blue sky.

After a few boring moments of contemplating the sky, Andy decided that maybe being polite wasn't really that overrated afterall. With one last reluctant sigh at the outside world, Andy pulled her head in and attempted to start up the conversation again. She noted absently, as she opened her mouth the speak, that the other blond in the car had yet to say anything or introduce herself. Maybe she was alseep with her eyes open? Who knows? Maybe she just hadn't been gifted with the impeccable manners Andy had been lucky enough to be born with. Such a shame, that.

"Where exactly are you headed, Belle?"

"I'm headed to Four Corners. Just like the rest of us. This coach is from there. I hired on at the local newspaper down there." She looked over at the other female passenger, curious. The little thing seemed a little shy. They should be coming up on the town real soon. The driver had told her it was only two hours away since their last pit stop. Belle looked out the window, seeing a town in the distance. "Looks like we're here."

The stagecoach had finally come to a stop, _Thank god! My behind is sore from all the bouncing this d**n thing is doing._The door opened and Belle was about to step out. She saw two men sitting in front of what must be saloon. One wore all black and was carving something out a piece of wood.

The other was dressed in fancy clothes with a red coat. Belle didn't have time to ponder who these men were. She got out of the coach, took her bag. She saw Andy doing the same. "I need to find the newspaper office around here."

Mel had been silent the entire ride here. She didn't see the point in talking when she wouldn't be staying long. She planned to run off in the middle of the night. But when the woman named Isabelle said she needed to find the newspaper office, Mel smiled and stopped beside her.

"I have to go there too. My sister, Mary runs the place." She looked shyly at the ground. "I must apologize for my genuinely rude behavior in the stagecoach. I'm not used to being on my own, and you never know who you can trust. My name is Melanie Manning. Mary Travis is my older sister and I have come to live with her because my parents don't, well I guess didn't, trust me to be on my own, now that they've passed on."

Mel's eyes stung and she turned away from the other woman. She didn't want anyone to see her cry...she just missed her parents so much. With Mary being married and off on her own for so long, Mel had grown up practically an only child. She was slightly spoiled, but she loved her parents dearly and would have done anything for them; she even would have sold her soul to help them revive after that terrible accident.

Mel forced herself to smile and bite down the tears. She looked back up at Belle, her eyes sparkling happily. "Would you like some company finding the office?"

Reaching for her bags, Andy looked up when the blonde _finally_ spoke.

_I was beginning to think you were mute, my dear,_ Andy thought to herself dryly.

When she introduced herself, Andy blinked for a moment, before shaking her head sadly. _You poor dear; do your, or more like did your, parents hate you much as mine hated me? Why do I seem to land myself in situations with people who have names about as horrid as my own?_

Giving her head another sad shake, Andy decided to ignore the conversation going on beside her and take in her surroundings.

**Four Courners:** a small, dusty, back-water town--just as she had suspected.

Releasing a gusty sigh, she felt her mouth twist into an involentary grimace. And she was supposed to stay here for God-knows-how-long? She was most _definitely_ leaving as soon as an opportunity arose.

At that moment, she happened to glance in the direction of what appeared to be the town's saloon. As she did, her eyes locked on a pair of bright emerald eyes, so bright they out-shined her own glowing blue. She froze for a moment, knowing somehow that she had seen those eyes before--somewhere long ago, the memory shoved deep in the back of her conscious. Something about that gaze was so familiar, so comforting...

She tore her own gaze away with difficulty, hurrying to appear busy with her bags as she tried to understand her reaction.

_Forget it, Andy,_ she thought forcefully, _you have more important things to be thinking about..._

_...Like trying to locate your cousin. I wonder where he could be right now?_

Belle was glad when the young blonde finally decided to end her silence. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I guess we will be seeing alot of each since I will be working with Mrs. Travis." In the background, Belle noticed the two men watching her. _What were they concerned about?_ Both were very handsome.

Belle gave herself a mental shake and paid attention to Melanie. "Don't worry about your behavior. Its understandable. I lost my folks a long time ago."She went about collecting her bags. Just as she was about to walk off towards the Clarion office, the two men approached the group.


	3. Chapter 2

Chris sat on a chair in front of the saloon, carving on a piece of wood, waiting for the next batch of trouble to ride into town. Things had been quiet for a while but Chris never trusted peace to last too long.

As he stepped out of the saloon, Ezra glanced up at the sky. It appeared that the weather was taking a turn for the worse.

It had been relatively sunny for the past few days; it was only natural that their luck wouldn't last for that much longer.

Seeing Chris sitting in front of the door, Ezra tilted his hat in greeting, his eyes flitting curiously over the piece of wood in his hands. He wondered what the gunslinger would make this time; he had just recently carved a horse for the young Potter boy, and even Ezra had to admit that it was fine craftsmanship.

Ezra couldn't help but wonder how he had gained such a talent

Chris heard the noise from the incoming stagecoach. It stopped only a few feet from them. Three women walked out. One was tall with brown hair and eyes. She looked older than the other two. The youngest had blue eyes that spoke of a mischievous personality. The blonde talking with the older woman resembled Mary. Chris knew she had a sister.

When he saw the women going for the obviously heavy bags, he motioned for Ezra to follow him. He approached the group. "Need some help with those bags?"

Belle looked up at the gunslinger as he approached. No doubt he was curious about the newcomers in his town. She noticed the man to his side too. She quickly looked away so he wouldn't see her blush. He was cute. She focused on the man in black. "If you wouldn't mind? I need someone to take them to the motel."

Andy, still musing over who her cousin might be, didn't notice the two men approaching until one of them spoke.

Barely able to contain a jump of surprise, Andy gave the 'man in black' a once-over.

With a stern countenance and hooded eyes that spoke of past and present hardships, this was a man unfamiliar with laughter or happiness. He had a commanding presence, and she could sense that he was one used to leading the crowd. He was probably either the sheriff of this town or some type of hired gun. He was one to watch out for, if she was ever to flee from this place.

And then the man who had caught originally caught her attention; he looked, from a first glance, to be one of the many traveling card-sharps that usually frequented the larger, more popular towns. His clothing was colorful and specially tailored, made to stand out and bring attention to his presence.  
However, the mere fact that he appeared comfortable in the 'man in black's presence indicated that he was something more than that. Besides, anyone that could survive in a pathetic hovel like this had to have a strong character.

"Need some help with those bags?" Mr. Man-in-Black asked, and Belle was quick to hand him hers. Andy rolled her eyes. He may not be sore-on-the-eyes (and if he were any younger, she would have snatched him up in an instant), but that didn't mean she would willingly hand him her personal belongings, never-mind that she was near toppling under their weight.

Ignoring Mr. Bright-Green-eyes' outstreched hand, Andy attempted to head in the direction of the nearest motel. She got about half-way there before she tripped, stumbling over an out-cropping of rock.

Andy would have toppled to the ground if at that moment someone's outstreched hand had not stopped her decent.

Looking up, Andy gallantly refrained from blushing upon finding that her rescuer was none other than Mr. Bright-Green-eyes, the one who had offered to carry her bags in the first place.

"Would you, pa'haps, like me to help you with those, mah dea'?"

Brushing aside her embarrassment, she lifted her chin and politely answered, "I'm quite all right, thank you, but if you really wouldn't mind, then could you carry this one for me?" Here she handed him her heaviest piece of luggage.

She gave an inward smug smile when he almost toppled from the weight, eyes widening with shock.

Smiling sweetly, she gave a cheerful thank you, before strolling the rest of the way with a happy, carefree stride, while her happy-helper struggled to keep from dropping her belongings.

_Mista' Larabee, eva' the gentleman,_ Ezra thought sarcastically, a smirk gracing his lips.

With a silent sigh, he languidly pushed himself away from the post he had been leaning against, and sauntered over to where Chris was offering to carry the ladies' bags. At the pointed look aimed his way, Ezra offered his arm to the young lady he had noticed earlier, pulling his mouth into a charming smile.

The young lady, however, ignored him entirely, instead trying to walk on her own while carrying three peices of luggage, all of which looked rather heavy. This was just an accident waiting to happen.

Ezra calmly walked behind her, ready for the moment that would inevitably occur. This one seemed to be a stubborn one; he would have to keep an eye on her. Ezra wondered why she had come here, and what one so young could possibly be after.

When she finally tripped about half-way to her destination, Ezra was there to keep her from falling. He was rather surprised she had held up this far.

"Would you, pa'haps, like me to help you with those, mah dea'?" He asked nonchalantly, successfully hiding a smirk.

She pulled herself together with an impressive amount of dignity, answering him with a polite, "I'm quite all right, thank you, but if you really wouldn't mind, then would you carry this one for me?"

She then handed him a piece of her luggage. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of it, only to nearly collapse from the weight. How had she managed to carry it this far?

With a smug, "Thanks!", the young spit-fire pranced happily the rest of the way.

Oh yes, she was going to be a fun one.

After having the man carry her heavy belongings, Andy felt it only polite to introduce herself. Besides, she wanted to find out the man's name and hopefully jolt her memory as to where she had seen him before.

"Thank you for helping me; I appreciate it. My name is Andy Grear, Mister...?"

His answer had her nearly fainting from surprise

_**"Thank you for helping me; I appreciate it. My name is Andy Grear, Mister...?"**_

"Ezra Standish, Miss Grear, and-" When her name finally registered, Ezra froze in shock.

"...Andy?" He whispered, distantly registering that she had an equally shocked look on her face.

"_You're_ Ezra Standish?? _You're_ my _cousin_???" She asked, though her voice was definitely not a whisper.

Melanie watched the younger girl called Andy walk away from the two gentleman, and watched her almost fall over. She understood where the other girl was coming from; she, too, didn't trust many people at first and even fewer after a few weeks of acquaintanceship. The man in black was helping Belle with her things and the other gentleman had followed after Andy. They looked to be having a moment, but Mel was silent and flicked her eyes to the ground.

Unlike the other two newcomers, Mel had a decent idea who the men were. She had managed to grab a drawer full of letters from Mary to their mother, describing life in Four Corners. She thought they would be helpful to her. After all, if she planned on running away, she had to be prepared. Judging from the cool exterior of the man in front of her, grasping Belle's bags, she thought instantly of Mary's eloquent writing:

_"Mr. Larrabee, a would be loner had he not stepped in to stop a lynching, is a dark and mysterious man. Though he appears to keep to himself, his friend Mr. Wilmington has informed me that Mr. Larrabee has lost his wife and child in a fire, years ago. This would explain his fondness of Billy and his incessant drinking."_

Melanie could take a guess as to the other man's identity as well: _"Mr. Ezra Standish is a rakish gentleman who loves his cards. He has an expensive taste and my first thought of him was simply someone who was only out to help himself. However, after months of his acquaintance, I have learned he is a kind soul who, while having a few occasional faults (and don't we all), is more than willing to risk his life in the face of justice."_

Mel decided it might be time to introduce herself to the stranger in black. Lifting her eyes up to meet his, she smiled her most gracious smile. "Thank you so much for the offer, but I only have these two little things," she nodded at the small bag in her right hand and the slightly bigger trunk at her feet. "If you would be so kind as to point out the direction to the newspaper office, I would be very appreciative." Her smile continued, lighting up her eyes. "You see, my sister, Mary Travis, owns and operates the paper and she is not exactly aware that I am coming to visit." _Only at my parents' request,_ Mel thought not quite bitterly, but she was not too happy about the arrangement...and she couldn't wait to see what Mary thought of it, too...

In the back of her mind, Andy was aware that the Man-in-Black and her fellow travelers were having a conversation of their own.

Her thoughts at the present, however, were frozen on one fact.

_**Why**__ did my cousin have to be the __**peathingy**__???_

All right, so that was a bit unfair. She herself was known to put on airs from time to time, and as she had observed earlier, it took strength of character to survive out here in the middle of nowhere. But he was still... not quite what she had expected. Was her father not afraid that she would be corrupted if forced to live amongst such company?

_No,_ a voice whispered snidely in her head. _He wiped his hands of you, remember??_

Blinkly that thought away, Andy scrounged up a blank expression. Reaching into her bags, she pulled out an envelope, handing it to the still shocked-looking Ezra.

"Here... Ezra?" The name came out as a question. "This is for you. You... _are_ my cousin, aren't you?"

Still in a state of numb shock, Ezra took the envelope handed to him.

When Miss Grear--no, Andy--spoke again, Ezra made an effort to gather his wits about him.

"Here... Ezra? This is for you. You... are my cousin, aren't you?"

"Yes, ah... yes, Andy, you ar'," he answered quietly and rather haltingly.

She gave a slow nod, as if trying to absorb the concept.

A sudden thought came to Ezra, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, ah am yore cousin... how, pray tell, did you know that? I haven't seen you or yore father in many yea's. Yore father neva'... held a particula' love fore me or yore Aunt. Ah did not think that he would... speak of me."

His eyes narrowed further.

"What brings you to Four Corners?"

Andy opened her mouth, then closed it. Not a question she was looking forward to answering.

"That... is a question better answered when we are both sitting down with a drink on hand. How about I check in first and get rid of these bags," she pointed to her luggage, "and then we join my... companions... at the saloon over there. Sound like a plan?" She smiled disarmingly.

Ezra looked nonplussed, but like the gentleman he appeared to be, he non-the-less grabbed her heaviest bag once again and helped her carry it into the hotel.

Andy swallowed back a sigh of relief. One crisis averted... for now.

Belle was relieved at the offer of help from Mr. Larabee. The other man looked rather annoyed at his insisting to help. Miss Grear ignored the gentleman's offer of help and took off for the motel, toppling over from the heavy bags after hitting a rock.

Belle perked up when she heard Melanie refer to Mary Travis as her sister. "Mrs. Travis is your sister?! Well, I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other since I will be working for her. Mr. Larabee didn't say much, just led them off in the direction of the motel. She saw Andy had a rather shocked look on her face. She was staring at Mr. Standish. Belle had to admit she liked the look of him but he did seem like the type to attract trouble. She approached Andy cautiously. "Is something wrong, Andy?"

_Is something wrong, Andy?"_

"I... not... no, nothing's wrong," Andy finally answered. "I've just... learned a few overwhelming things, that's all. After I check into the hotel, I was planning to have a drink in the saloon with Ezra. Would you and Melanie like to join us? I'd like to get to know the two of you better, since we all managed to land ourselves in the same stagecoach," Andy finished with a small smile. She was beginning to regret being so unfriendly. Belle and Melanie _did_ seem to be nice people, and the least she could do was get to know them a bit more.

She gave a side glance to the Man-in-Black, who was apparently called Mr. Larabee, or was it Laribe? She wondered if he would be joining them.

She decided to ask him.

"Mr... Larabee? Would you care to join us as well?"

Melanie smiled at Belle. "Yes, Mary is my sister. We haven't seen each other in quite some time."

The three of them walked toward the hotel, Melanie not really sure why she was, since she was supposed to be staying with Mary. Mr. Larrabee hadn't pointed out the direction to Mary's house yet, so she was waiting for him to tell her where she needed to head. She might as well get to know Belle a little better in the mean time.

Melanie was pulled out of her thoughts by an exchange between Andy and Belle in which her name was included. "Would you and Melanie like to join us? I'd like to get to know the two of you better, since we all managed to land ourselves in the same stagecoach." The younger girl looked like she wasn't prepared to be alone with this other stranger.

Melanie smiled a relieved smile. "Goodness, I thought no one would ever ask. I would love a double shot of whiskey." Mel didn't care who it shocked, she liked her alcohol. She could drink with the best of them, which probably wasn't a good thing. But she was just so good at it.

"How about it, Belle? Would you like a drink?" Melanie looked expectantly at the older woman.


	4. Chapter 3

Belle looked a little shocked at the girl, not expecting her to be one that liked to drink. Belle loved her whiskey from time to time, especially when he memories became too fresh for her. "I'm buying. How about you, Mr. Larabee, Mr. Standish,Miss Grear? Drinks are on me. I need one after that long ride." She giggled a bit.

"Just leave my bags here and let's head back to the saloon. Maybe play a hand of poker." She winked at Ezra knowingly. He had no idea that Belle used to play some of the best. She had learned quite a few tricks in her years.

He placed the bags at the reception desk and chuckled at the younger girl's question. She hardly looked old enough to drink. When Belle offered to pay for a round at the saloon, he chirped up. "Would love to." The woman was a spitfire. Buck was going to be in heaven. Evertime new females ride into town, he's happy as can be.

He followed the two women out the door, and towards the saloon, not looking to see if Ezra or Miss Grear were following. As he entered the saloon, he saw that the two were seated at one of the poker tables. He sat himself next to Belle. She seemed the calmer of the two anyway.

Stifling a relieved sigh, Andy moved to follow Belle. Weaving her way through the afternoon crowd of the saloon with a practiced ease, she quickly claiming a spot at the bar. She'd join the others after she's had a well-earned drink.

"Whiskey, double-shot, please," she said politely. When the bartender hesitated, indecision clear on his face, Andy rolled her eyes inwardly, letting an icy glare slip over hers.

"Whisky. Double-shot. _Please_," she repeated through clenched teeth, ice fairly dripping off the 'please'.  
The bartender hurriedly handed her her drink, and Andy immediately graced him with a blinding smile. He headed to another customer in an obvious daze.

"Works like a charm every time," she murmured contentedly, tossing back her drink with a satisfied air.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and she twirled casually around in her seat.

"Should you really be drinking that?"

Upon turning around, Andy saw a good looking middle aged man standing behind her. Apparently, he was the one who had decided to call her up on her age.

Andy decided against playing her usual faux innocence, and instead went with a direct approach.

"Maybe, maybe not; either way, I don't see it being any of your business," Andy uttered cooly, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

Downing the rest of her drink, she headed over to the table where Belle and the others sat, putting the older gentlemen out of her mind.

She had a free drink to claim.

When Inez saw the three new females she was curious. One was obviously the older of the three. She and a blonde sat at a poker table, beckoning her over to them. Inez put on a friendly smile and sauntered over there.

"Hola, My name is Inez. You must be new in town. How can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you, Inez. I am Isabelle call me Belle. I would love a double-shot of whiskey and so would my friends." Belle motioned towards the girls. "This is Miss Andy Grear and Miss Melanie Manning." The hispanic woman went off to get their drinks. Belle was feeling a little firsky which usually is what got her into trouble. She saw that Mr. Larabee decided to take her up on the free drinks. He came and sat right next to her. Someone new stood in the doorway with a devilish look on his face. He was a big man with a moustache and he was looking in her general direction. _Oh no. I hate playboys. I might have to shoot him._

Mel waited patiently for her shot. She hadn't had a drink in quite some time and the little monster that growled for the fiery drink was dying to be quenched. She wouldn't drink that much; she did have to meet Mary after all, and she didn't want to be completely wasted when she did it. However, she needed some of that liquid courage. Somewhere, among all these sleazy cowboys could be her knight in shining armor. And she wanted to be able to say something if she got that butterflies in the stomach feeling.

Mel gladly took the glass handed to her and downed it in one quick gulp. The other two women at the table looked like they could handle their own as well and if she wasn't on her way to see her long estranged sister, she might have gotten into a drinking competition with them to prove her merit. She had to stifle a grin at that. Wouldn't they be surprised to see the lovely Bible her father had given her as a sweet sixteen present? He always had indulged her drinking...maybe a little too much.

Mel wanted to ask more of Mr. Larrabee; about his friends and his relationship with Mary. While she wasn't all that close to her older sister, she felt an instant wave of protection surge through her at the thought of Mary's letters about the man. She didn't know if there was something there, but she wasn't sure if she'd be okay with it either. She was kind of glaring at him, letting the warm liquor build up her courage as she motioned for another. She wasn't sure how she felt about any of this, but another drink would help...

Buck had been taken aback by the young spitfire at the bar, but he had to chuckle to himself. Anyone with that kind of attitude deserved a double every now and then. He noticed his friend Chris off in the corner, seated at a card table with Ezra, who was in his element: playing cards with an older brunette. A young blonde, almost the spitting image of Mary Travis, was seated on the brunette's other side and the wild child from the bar had pushed her way over to the table. The ladies looked to be all grace, but he noticed Inez had taken several shots over to the table and the blonde was motioning for a second round. He made his way to the table.

"Why, hello." He smiled charmingly at all the ladies. He nodded to Ezra and Chris. "Ezra, Chris. Can I ask the names of the lovely company you're keeping?" He slid into a nearby empty seat and motioned for Inez to bring him a beer, while he awaited a reply, the smile never leaving his face.

Isabelle Landy. And you are?" She gave him a once over. She instantly stiffened. This was a man she knew years ago. He was a Texas Ranger at the time. _This isn't good._

She took another drink when Inez came around. Her nerves were getting to her. Mr. Larabee seemed to have notice her reaction. The man was entirely too perceptive

Miss Landy was turning out to be quite a card player. Ezra was in for a shock. He could see her hand and Ezra was in trouble. Buck was talking to Miss Grear. He couldn't hear the conversation but it seemed short. Miss Manning was glaring at him like she wanted to ask him something.

He was about to answer Buck's question when Belle did it for him. He could tell from the look on Belle's face that something was wrong. She put her head down as if she was trying to avoid being recognized. This woman was hiding something.

Mary could see that head of blonde hair as she approached the saloon. Melanie was in a bar again! There was two other females with her. mary guessed the older one was Miss Landy. Chris was sitting with them, as Miss Landy was apparently beating Ezra at his own game.

She watch Buck approach them and Belle introduced herself. Mary decided it was a good time to make herself seen. She entered the saloon with a stern look on her face. "Melanie, What are you doing in here? You were supposed to come to my office when you got here."

She glanced at Miss Landy. "I'm guessing you're Isabelle Landy." The brunnette nodded. "I look forward to working with you. " She shook Belle's hand. "You're a good writer. I see you've met some of our local protectors. Their the best, saved alot of people in the past year. "

She glared at Chris. He knew she was mad about him letting Melanie in here. She would deal with him and Melanie later. "I have work to do. Melanie, I'll expect you to be home for dinner. Then we'll have a little talk." She turned and left before she exploded. Her temper was on fire and she needed some cooling time. Chris wouldn't let her get into too much trouble. She trusted him.

Andy looked on from the background, amused. She had another drink--a free one this time--and in front of her there were people willingly making fools of themselves and providing free entertainment. What more could a girl ask for??

It seemed that Mr. Larabee and that man that had so rudely interrupted her drinking (and who had had the _nerve_ to ask her her age) knew eachother. She wondered where they had met, and what he was doing in this town. Maybe they worked together as lawmen? She'd have to ask around. 'Know thy enemy' and all that.

Taking a sip of her drink, she turned her attention to the lady that had just come barging through the doors. A blond, looking surprisingly like Miss Melanie. Strange, that. Maybe they were related?

Shifting her body slightly to the left, she leaned towards Belle who was sitting next to her playing, and apparently winning, a game of poker against Ezra.

"Belle," Andy said out of the corner of her mouth. "Who's that? Is she a relative of Melanie's?? They look so alike."

"Yes. That is Mrs. Travis. Melanie's sister. I will be working with her as a writer for the newspaper she runs." Andy seemed oddly curious all of a sudden. Belle had won at least 2 dollars from Ezra so far and the man had yet to speak. Maybe the cat caught his tongue? She enjoyed the southern lilt in his voice and those green eyes. As if he could read her thoughts, he gave her a curious look and she turned beet red. She had never been a shy one before but this one made her act like a teenager.

J.D. needed to speak to Chris about Nettie Wells's ranch. The old woman needed some help with mending her pasture. Two of her horses had gotten spooked because of a thunderstorm and took off. She and Casey were able to recover the animals but not before they had done some considerable damage to the fencing. J.D. figured he was at the saloon where he likes to relax. He approached the doorway, seeing Ezra playing cards with a brunnette, a blonde who resembled Mary, and another girl at the table. Chris was sitting with the brunnette, looking amused at the game going on.

He approached the group with a sly grin on his face, especially when he saw what the woman had won off of Ezra. "Well, well. Someone actually getting the better of you, Ezra?"

At JD's smug quip, Ezra manfully refrained refrained from scowling a tad sullenly.

Miss Landy's expertise at poker was surprising--and not in a good way. He had to admit that he had underestimated her in the beginning; as a result, he was now being thoroghly whipped. How had she _ever_ gotten this good?

He had been watching her throughout their games, and had noticed her doing the same. Although, something about the way she had been looking at him... if Ezra didn't know better, he would say that she was attracted to him.

He had had to remain silent during the games in order to maintain his usual calm facade. Otherwise, he would have been unable to hide his surprise, irritation, and bewilderment. Not a good thing to show during a poker game. How had she _ever_ managed to get this good? He had been playing for the majority of his life, and yet, here she was--a _woman_--holding her own easily, even managing to beat him at most of their matches!

He didn't think she was cheating, as he had yet to see any sign of it, so how...?

Ezra shook his head imperceptibaly, making an effort to clear his mind. It wouldn't do for him to get distracted, not with his already bad luck.

As he thought up an answer for JD, he distently noted that Andy had yet to explain herself. He would have to drag her away somewhere private to hound her for answers. Though perhaps she would be more willing to be honest if there were others there to hound her as well...

"It appea's that our Miss Landy has quite the talent for cards. Might ah ask whe'a you might have acquia'd such skills?"

Belle winked at J.D., seriously amused at the young man's joke. She had played since the age of four but Ezra didn't know that. "From time to time during my travels, I've picked up alot of skills. This being one of them. " He had seriously underestimated her. She was used to it though. "Ready to declare defeat?" She chuckled.

Melanie, who was enjoying watching the local gambler get hustled at his own game, was still shaken from her run in with her sister. Mary hadn't even given her a chance to explain herself. Melanie, guilty and disappointed, threw back another double shot. She wasn't even starting to feel it. She shouldn't have come in here; Mary was always worried that she was going to become an alcoholic, but she knew better. She could handle her drinking.

Melanie glanced over at Andy. Though she was definitely a few years younger, the other girl seemed to be a kindred spirit: a drinker that didn't speak often, but when she did she said something. Melanie liked that; talking for talk's sake wasn't her style. Those surrounding the table seemed to be doing just that...it was getting too crowded and Melanie just wanted to be alone.

As yet another person joined the group (the young gun J.D., if Mary's letters were to be trusted), Mel felt the urge to be free. She wasn't one to be cooped up for long. After yet another double, she stood. "I think, I should leave." She nodded her head at the company and headed toward the door.

Mel was slightly tipsy, but not to the point to force herself into Mary's company, getting yelled at. Instead she turned back toward the stables. She still had her things with her, but she assumed if she paid enough, she could have the stable operator take care of her things while she borrowed a horse and rode around Four Corners...she needed to feel the wind, the dirt...she needed to be free

A smile slowly broke on her face: a ride was just what she needed to feel like herself again...

Buck didn't like being ignored. The girl he had come to know as Andy, the younger girl from the bar, didn't seem all that interested in talking. Chris was watching Ezra get beaten by the pretty brunette who looked vaguely familiar to him. The blonde, who Mary had come in yelling at, appeared to be her younger sister. Her name was Melanie and she was drinking doubles like she was nursed on the stuff. She kept glaring at Chris, but did not offer any conversation to the group. Suddenly she stood and walked out of the saloon.

Buck decided to pick on the group's new arrival, J.D. "Well, kid. What brought you in here, besides the addition of three beauties to our town?" He tried one more time to get a look, a blush out of the other two women; he even added a wink in Belle's direction. He didn't think it was going to work.

Buck was just thinking of making himself scarce, while he was awaiting J.D.'s reply.

J.D. hadn't meant to ignore Buck. He was too busy making goo goo eyes at the two new females. when they left he was a little disappointted. "Oh yeah. Sorry Buck, I was a little distracted. Nettie Wells is looking for some help mending her pasture. apparently some of her horses got spooked and tore off. By the time she got them back the damage was done. She said there's a nice lunch in it for us."

Andy smirked over the rim of her glass; for being so rude, the handsome-looking one provided excellent entertainment. He was quite obviously used to having women throw themselves at him, and seemed quite certain of his apparent ability to charm anything on two delicate legs.

It seemed that she would just have to prove him wrong. In any case, she was a lot younger than he probably thought she was, so it wouldn't have worked out for them anyway. He was cute, though, she had to admit. If only he hadn't been so _rude_ to her.

Andy had been keeping a vague eye on the amount that Melanie had been drinking, and was quite surprised that she'd managed to stay on her feet, never mind walk out the door. It would probably be a good idea for someone to go after her, if only to make sure she didn't collapse in some hidden ditch. Who better than herself, who was presently getting a bit stiffled by the sudden onslot of people. She would pop out quickly to check on Melanie, then she could come back and finish her drink. Of course, if something else just _happened_ to come up, it would be the perfect excuse to postpone that dreaded conversation she had promised to have with Ezra. Yes, that would work just wonderfully.

"Not that I'm not... _reveling_ in you people's _fabulous_ company," she drawled, a hint of sarcasm coloring her tone. She stood up, glanced pointedly in Buck's direction. "But I think I will follow Miss Melanie's lead and take my leave. It was nice meeting you all, and I hope to see you all around. I will return... eventually, I assure you."

With that, she glided smoothly through the crowd and out the door, intent on avoiding having to talk with Ezra for as long as possible, and hopefully to catch up with Melanie and maybe get to know her better. She really did seem like a nice girl.

Getting to know Belle and the rest of the town-populars would just have to wait for another day

Belle decided it would be best to leave the table while she was winning. "Much as I enjoy your company,Mr. Standish, I think I should be going as well. I am tired and need to rest." She looked towards Buck. "Could you do me a favor and make sure those two don't get into any trouble out there? I have a feeling they have knack for it." It was true. Belle had a bad feeling since Melanie had taken off. She had drank quite a bit for someone her age. Belle walked over to the bar, paying her tab for the night along with the rounds she bought for her company for the night.  
"Good night, gentlemen."

Buck had to think about it. Stalk two beautiful albeit too-young-for-him girls around town all afternoon, or get a free meal from Nettie Wells, one of his favorite cooks. The decision was a difficult one. He weighed his options. The brunette hadn't seemed interested; not charmed in the least bit. The blonde was Mary Travis's little sister, so honestly, how much trouble could she get into? He wasn't going to get anywhere else with Belle tonight; she'd retired to her hotel room (he'd watched her out the window enter the hotel). Nettie was sure to at least offer some good conversation. And he could flirt with her til the cows came home, and not feel the least bit guilty about charming her pants off; nothing would happen between them except her calling him a rascal. Buck made his decision.

"Nettie, here we come." He stood up and walked past J.D., leading the way to the door. "Let's go kid. I'll show you how real men mend pastures."

She exited the saloon before one of them could make an offer to escort her. She needed some time alone to think. Yes it was getting late, the sun was setting. Belle had her gun tucked tightly in her pocket. She was safe for the time being. The tall ladies man had almost recognized her. It was understandable. She had worked in a large number of places. There were very few female bounty hunters and she had a high success count that had gotten her alot of attention from the local dime-store novel writers. "Belle Starr" They called her. What a gip. Half of what they wrote about her wasn't any more than fiction. The truth was a little more sad. That part of her life was over. she only hoped it would stay in the past.

She was entering the hotel when she saw another familiar face. d**n it! Is this a meeting ground for all her old associates?! It was Vin Tanner. Obviously, he was patroling the town. Last Belle had heard , he was wanted for murder. But she knew better. He was a good man, had saved her life when she had first started out.

Belle entered the lobby of the hotel, grabbed her things and went up to her room.

Ezra scowled at Andy's retreating back, but couldn't help but feel a hint of admiration. She had managed to avoid their promised conversation, avoid having to speak with anyone, and slip out of the saloon before anyone could say anything, all with the same bored and uninterested expression on her face. If she ever tried, he was sure that she could managed a very good poker-face.

He pondered going after her--she _was_ his niece, after all--but immediately dismissed it. Ezra doubted she would welcome his company at the moment, considering that she had just left in an effort to avoid him. Well, if she wanted to avoid him, he wasn't about to disappoint.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Miss Landy announced that she was going to leave as well.

Ezra was suddenly hit by a wave of disappointment. So soon? And just when he was beginning to enjoy her company!

He gave a quick inward shake of his head, wondering where that had come from.

_Ah'm jus' disappointed that ah was unable to compete against her any longa',_ Ezra told himself firmly. _Nothing moa', nothing less._  
_As fore Andy, ah'll check on her la'tta; she can occupy herself until then._

Ezra watched as Buck and JD got up as well. Soon, it was only him and Chris left at the table.

With a sigh and a quick gulp of his drink, Ezra addressed Chris.

"Well, as it appea's that we are the only ones remaining... might ah interest you in a game of chance?" _Maybe there is a chance that ah can win mah money back afterall._

Chris's eyebrows lifted a bit at the offer. He had to hold back a hard laugh. The gambler had no idea what Miss Landy had done. He had been watching her carefully and had to applaud her. She was an excellent pick pocket.

"Ezra, You still don't know what she did, do you? That marked deck you keep in your pocket. She picked your pocket and switched it with a regular deck. You got conned, my friend." He took the deck and showed the usual spot where the cards were marked. He patted the gambler's shoulder, got up and exited the tavern. "As for the game, you picked me clean last week."

As he left he saw someone riding into town. Two riders,male. Riding in at night was a little rare. Traveling this late is inviting trouble. He'd look into who they were in the morning. He'd better warn Vin and the others about them.

Ezra stared at Chris's departing back in shock. No wonder the cards had felt wrong; he had been wondering why they had seemed different.

He had to give her credit, she had guts. It was risky to switch someone's deck, especially if they were as familiar with them as he was with his. At least he now knew that he wasn't losing his gift.

He shook his head in amusement, letting out a self-deprecating laugh. She had really played him this time, but it wouldn't happen again. He would challenge her again tomorrow, and then see how well she played on even ground.

He was honestly surprised that he hadn't noticed her switch his deck. He'd had those cards for three years now, you'd think he would have noticed the difference. He blamed his distraction on the new arrivals in town.

Speaking of which... Where had Andy disappeared to?

**Time**:8:45 p.m

**Setting**:inside the stables

**Weather Conditions**:clear, little cold

As usual Nick had been stuck with dealing with the horses while that ass, Teddy, got himself some sleep. There wasn't a day that had gone by that he didn't regret ever meeting that man. One poker game had indebted him to a murdering rat. He would never be free of him if Dixon had his way.

There was a couple in the next stall over, talking about something. The female sounded upset but the guy sounded like he had it in hand. Nick began to brush down Lina when he heard something in the shadows. He turned around to see a female dashing out the back very quietly.

He followed her path outside. When he saw her in the light, his heart dropped into his gut. That face was the one that belonged to the only person who had tried to save him. Belle Starr, one of the best bounty hunters in this area. She had done her best to get Dixon off his back. A bullet to the shoulder had been her reward. He lost track of her after that. All he had left of her was an old photograph they took at a fair that had beenin town.

Belle's smile still made him melt everytime he looked at that photo. He couldn't let her see him. she couldn't know what he had become. a low-down thief.


	5. Chapter 4

The road to Four Corners had been a long one. The sheriff in Eagle bend had nearly gotten his neck in that noose this time. Nick was able to bust him out. They had been riding for hours when the town had finally come into view.

As he rode towards the stables, Teddy saw a man in black standing outside of a tavern, staring him down. Another thingyy lawman he would have to deal with. He gestured over to the sign over the hotel. "We can put up over there for the night. Don't get too talkative with the natives."

The man in black was still watching them. he would have to find out who he was tomorrow. Nothing more dangerous than someone with murder intheir eye. That one definetly looked dangerous.

As usual Nick had been stuck with dealing with the horses while that ass, Teddy, got himself some sleep. There wasn't a day that had gone by that he didn't regret ever meeting that man. One poker game had indebted him to a murdering rat. He would never be free of him if Dixon had his way.

There was a couple in the next stall over, talking about something. The female sounded upset but the guy sounded like he had it in hand. Nick began to brush down Lina when he heard something in the shadows. He turned around to see a female dashing out the back very quietly.

He followed her path outside. When he saw her in the light, his heart dropped into his gut. That face was the one that belonged to the only person who had tried to save him. Belle Starr, one of the best bounty hunters in this area. She had done her best to get Dixon off his back. A bullet to the shoulder had been her reward. He lost track of her after that. All he had left of her was an old photograph they took at a fair that had beenin town.

Belle's smile still made him melt everytime he looked at that photo. He couldn't let her see him. she couldn't know what he had become. a low-down thief.

Melanie walked into the stables, clutching her bag in one hand and the handle to her trunk in the other. It rank of horses and hay; to Mel, it smelled like heaven. She was peering through the darkness, trying to find a worker.

"Hello?" She called out, setting her things down just to the side of the door, behind a hay bale. It was quiet and Mel didn't mind. After the frenzy that was the saloon, she was happy to have some time to herself.

Mel's head was spinning. Not because she was drunk; some would be very surprised with the amount of liquor she could handle. No, it was spinning because of whom she had met. Larrabee, Standish, Wilmington, Dunne...all the names were running through her head, faces swimming in circles. The men her sister had told her mother about. They were just as Mary described, though that wasn't surprising; Mary was a fantastic writer.

Mel sighed and continued looking around, walking slowly toward the nearest horse. It was a stallion, with a deep chestnut hide. Melanie smiled to the animal and patted his nose softly. "Hi there," she whispered sweetly. "How are you?"

Mel wanted so badly to borrow the horse and ride off, free as a bird. Just ignore Mary, ignore the rules, ignore the seven lawmen and ride until she couldn't ride anymore. Her heart yearned to be going fast, wind in hair, down a dirt path. She ached to watch the sunset from a high canyon wall, feel the leaves and earth around her.

Tears filled her eyes. If only she had the guts to take the beautiful creature before her and go. But, someone would miss him. Someone would think she stole him. And that was something Mel just didn't want to deal with.

If only there were someone inside the stables who could help her....

Vin had been watching as the blonde exited the saloon. He was patrolling, trying to stay alert. Never knew when trouble was coming. She had stumbled just a little on the walkway; not really enough to be considered drunk, but enough to make him feel a little protective. He decided to follow after her, just in case.

She made her way to the stables by the livery and feed store. She was carrying a trunk and bag; apparently she had come in on the evening coach and had gone straight to drinking. Vin leaned on a post opposite the stable doors, watching her intently. At the first sign of mishap, he could be at her side.

He heard her say something into the darkness, probably looking for the stable keeper for some information on housing a horse there. She disappeared to one side of the door with her belongings and returned not carrying them; she must have put them down to better manuever.

Vin nodded to someone passing by, tipping his hat slightly. He returned his attention to the stables and the girl was gone again. He waited a few seconds for her to reappear, but when she didn't, he slowly crossed the street and headed inside.

Vin looked around and spotted her a few feet away, rubbing the nose on one of the few horses housed in the building. She didn't seem to be looking at the horse, but to be deep in thought. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Vin hitched his thumbs into the pockets of his pants and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, miss? Is everything all right? I noticed you stumble on your way from the saloon and wanted to make sure you were okay." He smiled softly at her.

**"Excuse me, miss? Is everything all right? I noticed you stumble on your way from the saloon and wanted to make sure you were okay." **

Mel jumped at the sound of the masculine voice behind her. She had been daydreaming of a time when she could do as she pleased, not worrying or caring what anyone else thought. A time before her parents' were gone. A time before she had to worry about Mary and her opinions.

Melanie looked up at the man. He was smile and his eyes were gentle and kind. He had long dark hair, covered by an old calvary hat. He was rugged and appeared to be slightly dusty; a typical version of the Western male with an air of sensitivity she didn't quite expect from anyone. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she had not gotten as far away from the seven as she had hoped. This had to be Vin Tanner, wanted man and ex-bounty hunter.

Mel returned his smile, slowly wiping her cheeks where some tears escaped. Her other hand was resting on the horse's muzzle. It neighed softly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"**I'm, um, alright."** Mel tested the wordsPulling her chin up, she realized she was, even though she desperately ached for the freedom of the prairie. "**I wanted to rent a horse for a ride, but there was no one here. I thought about just riding off with one, but I assumed the lawmen in this town wouldn't appreciate that much." **She didn't let on like she knew who he was; introductions would come in time and she didn't want to sound like some crazed stalker who already knew him. "**I guess my ride will have to wait until tomorrow."** A deep sorrow penetrated her voice as she let the words slide off her tongue. So much for freedom.

She didn't look alright. The girl looked trapped, unhappy. The tears, still wet on her cheek where she had tried so desperately to wipe them away, had been a pretty big hint that she wasn't alright. Her eyes looked to be half full of longing for something, and depression at not getting it. She had looked almost lovesick at the thought of riding off into the sunset; this girl just wanted to be free. Vin understood that feeling all too well. He never settled in one place for too long; in fact, his time in Four Corners was his longest anywhere. He had a good idea of how despreate one could get, waiting for someone, anyone, to help you out.

**"Thank you for your concern, Mr?"** She was watching him, expectant, and he knew it.

Vin cleared his throat and took a step toward the young blonde. "Vin Tanner. I'm one of the seven lawmen here in Four Corners." He held out his right hand, not knowing if she would take hers off the horse long enough to shake it. He didn't even know why he offered it; he usually just nodded to women, or tipped his hat. But he really wanted to touch this girl, give her a reassuring squeeze, and let her know she _would_ be alright, given time and a good listener to help her through.

Vin waited for her hand, a smile of encouragement and understanding breaking his features. "Who might you be, Miss?"

Mel hesitated only a minute longer. She wasn't sure if it was considered proper for a woman to shake hands with a man; it was definitely proper for men to do it, but she had never actually seen women do it. She decided it would be more improper to be completely rude and ignore the gesture of welcome, and she liked the feeling his offered hand gave her. It was one of importance and empowerment; now she understood why most men walked around feeling so self-important.

"My name is Melanie Manning." She shook his hand slowly, and she was almost certain that she felt Vin squeeze her fingers softly. Whether he really did or she was imagining it didn't matter, it made her feel more at ease and more comfortable in her surroundings. "My sister is Mary Travis."

Mel hated admitting that to people. Not that Mary wasn't fantastic or a great person to be related to; it was just people seemed to get a bit disappointed in her when she turned out to be so different from her sister. Mary was involved, outspoken, strong, independent, a mother, a lady. Mel was quiet, reserved, spoiled, a little rambunctious, and completely the opposite of a lady. She swore, spit, rode like a man, drank like a fish, and swore like a sailor. Sure, she was putting on a decent show of being a proper woman, but that was only to not embarass her sister. Within a week or two, people would see the true Melanie Manning. And Mel would see the look of complete disapproval from all of them.

It was the same look Mary had worn when she had entered the saloon. Something between shock, distaste, and utter embarassment. Disappointing her had not been the first memory Mel had wanted to make when she finally found Mary and told her she was moving to Four Corners. She had definitely not wanted to be discovered in the saloon, drinking down doubles like a common sleeper. She sighed.

"I think I may have made a mistake coming here," she whispered. She had completely forgotten about Vin...

So Mary Travis had a sister. That would explain the resemblance to the older woman. This girl couldn't be more than twenty years old, if that. She had Mary's blonde hair and light eyes. Their faces were even shaped kind of the same. Vin wondered why Mary had never said anything to anyone.

He watched Melanie's face twist from the smile of welcome she had given him to one of complete pain. He had never seen one human being go through that range of emotions so quickly. She was staring off into the dirt floor of the stables, apparently lost in thought again. He wanted to clear his throat, get her attention, but he didn't want to disturb her. He was almost to the point of taking his leave when the girl broke the silence.

**"I think I may have made a mistake coming here."** He barely heard her say the sentence; it was the quietest whisper he'd ever heard, which just made him believe more fully that she had forgotten he was right there. It also made him want to stay and talk to her a little more.

"And why is that?" It was a simple question, just to give him enough information to help her out. He walked over to a bale of hay opposite to where Melanie was standing and took a seat, stretching out lazily. He indicated to the spot next to him, then crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm a pretty good listener, you know. And I got some time."

An open invitation. Now, he had to wait patiently for her to decide if she could trust him and open up, or if she would walk away, and he'd have to try again another day...

The offer was tempting. Melanie really wanted to tell someone what had just been going through her head. It wasn't every day someone was willing to listen to her complain about her almost perfect sister. But was Vin really the right person to talk to about this?

He was Mary's friend. Or at least a really good acquaintance that Mary was teaching to read. Melanie bit her lower lip. Could he be trusted with all the deep workings of her heart?

Mel knew from Mary's letters that Vin would keep a secret. He wasn't the type to run and air everyone's dirty laundry. The only thing he might to is talk to Mary and suggest some things to make their worlds go a little smoother.

Mel twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger and eyed Vin carefully. Trusting wasn't an easy thing for her; and once she did, it was never lost. Unless Vin did something really awful, she would keep coming to him when she had a problem.

Mel sighed in defeat and knew what she was going to do. She slowly dragged her feet over to the hay bale and plopped, very unladylike, down next the the man. "I'm warning you now, once I confide in you, and believe I can trust you, you won't get out. I'll keep coming back when I need to talk." When Vin didn't respond, Mel continued.

"Mary is about a decade my senior. By the time I was old enough to be close to her, she was off to school, meeting Steven and starting her life." Mel thought back to all those years, wishing for her older sister, to be like her older sister. "I was always a little rebellious. I climbed trees. My dresses were always dirty. I was never a great student, though I did understand everything in my schoolwork. I didn't ever want to go off to finishing school, to become more than Daddy's little girl. I always thought I'd take care of my parents' after I left the school in town." The tears were threatening again, but she kept them at bay. "I mean, Mary was all the way out here. They were getting older. They needed someone to take care of them."

Mel laughed softly, mostly to keep the tears down. "I couldn't even hold a job. It was just for a little extra money for the three of us. I had the talent, just not the drive. I hated my boss. He thought I was some little thing that needed his help. Even went so far as to ask my parents' for my hand. Thank goodness they wouldn't hear of it."

Mel looked over to Vin, watching his face very carefully as she said the next words. "I would have done it, you know. Married Alexander. If that's what they wanted. I wanted to be their girl, their perfect daughter...I wanted to be like Mary. But she's so much better than me. It's hard living in her shadow."

Mel stood up and began to pace. "Mama and Daddy wanted me out here. They wanted me somewhere where I had family and could be looked after, and be away from Alexander, who would try to tempt me to marry him with blackmail or worse." She stopped momentarily. "I didn't want to come. Mary and I don't see eye to eye. She doesn't like how our parents' let me run wild or gave me anything I wanted. She thinks I'm spoiled and self-centered and she hates that I drink and swear." Mel hugged herself, feeling an instant chill. "The fact of the matter is, she doesn't even know me. She was so busy off being Mary Travis that she forgot how to be Mel's big sister." A tear slid down her cheek. "And all I ever wanted was to be her, with her, know her."

Mel's breath was shaky. "And now, I don't want to be here because of the trouble I'll cause her and the disappointment I'll bring her." She stared straight into Vin's eyes. "I just want to be free..."

Andy strolled carelessly down the board-walk in the direction of the livery, glancing about the town as she went. She wanted to go keep Melanie company (and escape overly inquisitive and insistent people), but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the view on her way.

Such a small town; there couldn't be more than a sheriff and a deputy for one so small. They certainly wouldn't need it. After she met up with Melanie and made sure she was all right, she would need to ask around. It was always better to find out about the opposition before they found out about you.

Stopping at the entrance to the livery, Andy peeked her head around the door, fully prepared to call out. However, the sound of Melanie speaking made her pause.

**"I just want to be free..."**

Andy could almost physically feel the sadness bleeding out of that sentence from where she stood. She froze for a moment as she absorbed that statement and the emotions that accompanied it. Yes, freedom... is that not what they all desired? What they all searched for? She herself looked for freedom; Hell, that's why she had agreed to her father sending her off in the first place. She understood where Melanie was coming from. In the end, all anyone ever really wanted was to be free...

Sticking her head in a bit further, she caught sight of another person sitting near Melanie, an man, by the looks of it. He had long, curly hair, and wore an old hat and an equally as old and faded buck-skin coat.

Looking the man up and down, Andy concluded that he was not there out of malicious intent. He in fact seemed to be having a heart-to-heart with Melanie, and appeared to be having a great effect on her calming down, if the look on her face and her body language was any indication.

Andy nodded her head decisively. She may be a tad insensitive on occasion, but even she knew when it was time to back away and give someone their privacy. She would come and check on Melanie again in a bit to see how she was doing.

Just as she was easing away from the door, the man looked up in her direction, and their eyes met.

Sharp, intelligent blue eyes met hers, staring piercingly as if into her very soul, scanning her for her intent. Apparently, whatever those eyes saw satisfied them, for their owner gave her a slow nod of acknowledgment.

Tilting her head at him, Andy projected her thanks before quietly pulling her head back out and heading off towards the hotel.

Yes, Melanie was in good hands; she would be just fine for now.

Just fine indeed.

Belle kept to the shadows so she couldn't be seen. She had been worried about the young Manning. Instead of going straight to her room, she went in search of the girl. Her search ended at the livery. In the dark area in the back part of the room she stood, listening to the girl's sadness.

She was so young, too young for something darkening her heart this way. The girl was different, she understood that. Mr. Tanner seemed to have things well in hand though. Deep down Belle knew he would be able to talk to her.

The girl needed this, someone to talk to who wouldn't citicize her. Assured that things were fine, Belle exited the same way she came, silently as not to disturb the two. As she left she thought she saw Andy. Apparently Belle wasn't the only one who was concerned about Melanie.

A lot of distractions made themselves known in Melanie's speech. A man came in and housed two horses for the night; another young girl poked her head in, concern in her eyes; and Vin thought he heard some movement near the back door. And even though he noticed all the activity, the blonde had all his attention.

"I don't think I've heard of a girl feeling so much pain," he finally said, breaking a few moments silence. Mel's eyes were begging him to understand her and help her, and he really didn't know how. "Sounds to me you need to find your own place."

It was an obvious statement, one Melanie had probably been trying to get at while she was speaking. Vin couldn't imagine trying to live up to someone else, especially one who seemed even more perfect because they were so far away. He wondered if Mary knew she made her sister feel that way. He didn't want to ask and risk getting her more upset.

Instead, Vin stood up. He walked up to her and put his hand gently on her arm. He meant it to be reassuring; something in him wanted to help her and protect her. He had a soft spot for unhappy females. Charlotte was a prime example: unhappy in her marriage. What a mess that had turned out to be.

"I want to help," he whispered. "But I'm not sure how." He wanted to be honest with her; she deserved at least that for opening up to a complete stranger. "The best I can figure is I can help you be a little more free." He smiled softly. "Why don't I take you on that ride you wanted? Tomorrow afternoon sometime? That way you can spend some time with your sister, and then you can get out of the house for a while. Get some freedom."

Vin knew what it was like, longing for the wind and the dust. He didn't much like living in town, but Four Corners wasn't all that bad when you got used to it. This was the only thing he could offer her as far as freedome went anyway. He knew the countryside well and at least could show her around so she didn't end up some place where she would get hurt.

"How bout it?"

Melanie's heart had jumped when Vin had touched her. She wasn't used to having men touch her, even to calm her down. It wasn't exactly a bad jump; not at all like how she had squirmed when Alexander had tried to touch her. It was comfortable, sweet even.

Mel had stared down at where they were touching until she heard him ask her a question about a ride tomorrow afternoon. She looked up, eyes full of hope at the prospect.

"Oh, Mr. Tanner! That would be wonderful!" She had to catch herself before she hugged him. It was exactly what she needed to feel like herself again. "Shall we say around two?"

Melanie's smile warmed him from head to toes. She looked so happy, which was a change for him, really, since he'd met her; she'd smiled a few times earlier, but it never reached her eyes the way this one did.

"Two sounds just fine." Vin, realizing he still had a hand on her, lifted it slowly and hitched his thumbs in his pockets. "I'll be outside your sister's house waiting."

Her smile and brightened attitude were infectious. He realized Mary didn't have to worry about being disappointed by Melanie, all the men in town would when she turned them down. She was a very pretty girl and seemed to be capable of handling herself, even if she couldn't hold a job. She didn't really appear to be the type to want a man; Buck would be heartbroken.

"Do you need any help getting to Mary's?" He wanted to make sure she got home okay.

Melanie had forgotten all about having to go to her sister's, but it didn't dampen her mood, now that she had Vin's company to look forward to. Her smile stayed in place as she walked over to where she had stowed her bags. "If you wouldn't mind. I'm still not quite sure where she is."

She leaned over the hay bale and lifted up her trunk and her small carrying case. She held the handles on both and turned back to face Vin. "And don't you dare try to help me; I can manage." She held her chin out defiantly. "Lead the way, Mr. Tanner."

When Mel had walked over and leaned down to pick up her bags, Vin had shifted uncomfortably. She was faced away from him and so all he had to watch was her backside. Buck would have probably looked on without any complaints, but Vin just wasn't like that. He turned his attention to the door beside her so when she turned back around she could again have his attention.

When she was finally situated, he realized she was carrying a trunk and a bag. He was just about to take a step toward her to help her with them when she told him not to; it was as if she had read his mind. He chuckled softly to himself: she was going to be a hard one for any man to take care of. She just needed someone to talk to every once in a while.

"Right this way, ma'am." He headed out of the stable door and started down toward Mary's, Melanie in tow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Time:** 9:15 pm

**Setting: **Outside Mary's home

**Weather Conditions:** clear, but getting colder

Vin had eventually taken the trunk from Melanie, about three steps outside the stables. He told her it was so she didn't trip and fall and knock everything out of it, not that she needed the help carrying it. She almost looked grateful when he had; so Miss Independent did need a little help sometimes.

He walked her right up to Mary's front door, asking her questions about herself along the way. He learned she loved to ride and had at one time had her own horse but had had to sell him to pay for her parents' funeral; he learned how Mr. and Mrs. Manning had passed on; and he had learned that Mel liked to paint. She seemed pretty accomplished and grown up for her age, which he had found out to be only eighteen and not twenty like he had thought. This made her too young for Buck for at least another year.

When the two of them reached Mary's door at a little after nine, he hoped Mary wouldn't be frantic or upset. If she was, he'd just tell her later what had happened and maybe she'd be less hard on Melanie. He knocked on the door, the trunk balanced under his other arm and smiled encouragingly at Melanie as they waited.

Melanie had appreciated when Vin took her trunk, not that she would let on that she did. It's just she was starting to get a little tired from all the emotions she had let out that evening and just wanted to sit down and fall asleep. To stay awake, she answered Vin's questions about her life. He learned a lot about her; she learned nothing new about him. She'd have to get more out of him tomorrow on their ride. If Mary let her out of the house.

Melanie was standing there, waiting apprehensively. What if Mary didn't want her here? What if she thought Mel would be a bad influence on little Billy, her nephew that she hadn't even met? Or, worse yet, what if Mary was against letting Melanie spread her wings and go do things, like rides with Vin or even a drink with Belle and Andy, two women she felt like she could possibly be friends with given the right mood for her? The thoughts almost made Mel throw up as she waited for her big sister to answer the door...

Mary knew that Melanie would be in good hands with the seven around tonight. Chris was a responsible man for the most part. She felt a little sad that Melanie hadn't come straight to see her. She had missed her sister badly and was excited at the prospect of having her live with her. Billy was in bed after some persuasion. She sat by the fire, mending a pair of pants whenshe heard a knock.

She opened the door to see Melanie with Mr. Tanner. "Melanie, I see you've met another of our protectors here. I'm glad he brought you home. At least with him, I'll know you had no trouble onyour way back. " Mary,honestly, wasn't too surprised that Melanie had found him. Vin had a way of seeking out troubled females. He was a good man. She smiled towards. "I'd invite you in for some pie but its really late. I'm sure you need to rest."

She had to admit that at first when she found Melanie in the saloon she was a little tiffed. Melanie was a tad wild. What she didn't know was that Mary had been the same way once. Her parents had kept it to themselves since they thought it would only influence her wild behavior. Melanie would cool down one day like she did. "We need to talk,Mel. I know something's bothering you. I just wish you would talk to me. We used tobe close."

Melanie fought back the harsh words and hurtful tears that stung her eyes. She glared at Mary, not wanting to air anymore of their dirty laundry, but longing to get the message in her pretty older sister's head. "You may think we were close, once upon a time, but it is my opinion that our relationship left something to be desired." The pain she felt when Mary had left them washed over her in that instant. She felt hopeless and abandoned yet again.

Mel didn't blame Steven: who could? Mary was beautiful and smart and spunky: she was the perfect woman to be a wife and mother out here. But a card, a letter, something more than secondhand words from her mother's lips would have been nice.

Melanie's head was spinning. She needed another drink. Thankfully, her flask was in her trunk, hidden in her father's Bible. She carefully took her trunk from Vin, forcing a smile to the kind man who helped her home. Vin was going to be her freedom here, her one thing to look forward to. She didn't see her relationship with her sister healing anytime soon.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Tanner." Melanie's voice held a brightness she didn't feel. "I look forward to our ride tomorrow. Good night." She curtsied daintly, considering the heavy loads in her hands.

Melanie pushed past Mary and started down a hallway to what she assumed would lead to some stairs or another bedroom. She didn't want to wake Billy by dropping her things everywhere so she stopped in the middle, waiting for her sister to offer her some direction. She bite her lip, suppressing the tears. _She has one week...and then, I'm out of here_

Vin tipped his hat to Melanie. "Until tomorrow," he responded quietly to her retreating back. She had been upset again. He wished there was something he could do, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. Obviously the sisters had very different views on what they thought was the problem.

Vin returned his attention to Mary. "She's just feeling a little blue. I know it's none of my business, but I think she just needs time to adjust." He cleared his throat, his blue eyes sparkling. "Sorry to have kept her out so late. And I hope you don't mind if I take her for a ride tomorrow afternoon." Vin wanted to tell Mary all about their talk, but it wasn't his place. "She'd been wantin to go tonight, but it was so late. I thought I'd show her around the valley in the daylight so she won't get lost or hurt."

He didn't think Mary would mind, but then again he knew things were different where the Manning girls grew up. Maybe what he was doin was somethin not quite proper and Mary would disapprove. He smiled shyly at her, awaiting an answer. He found himself hoping she'd say it was okay. He thought he could help Melanie quite a bit if he got the chance.

"I trust her with you,Vin. I know you'd take care of her. I just hope she gives me a chance to know her again. I miss her." Tears brimming her eyes, she bid him farewell. As she went down the hallway, she glanced at Mel's door, aching to talk to her, not knowing if she would. How had she let this happen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Time**:7:00a.m

**Setting**: Mary Travis's office

**Weather Conditions**:sunny

Belle sat across from Mary, taking notes on what she wanted for th next edition. Mrs. Travis was very detailed about who to talk to. Belle would have to face some of the seven in order to function in this town. She changed her appearance so she looked a little more feminine. Her white blouse had the requisite white lace, the bodice was a tad tight though.

"Is there anything else,Mrs. Travis?"

"First of all, please call me Mary. I was hoping we could be friends. Not alot of females here for me to talk to. " It had been a long tine since she had met someone like Belle. She was smart, funny, quick-witted, perceptive and naturally suspicious. All good traits for a newspaper reporter. Mary was sure Belle would be valuable edition to the paper.

"Go to Mr. Dunne and see what you can find out about the rumors about a bank robber in Eagle bend who escaped the noose." It was a good story. The man who had robbed it took almost everything there was. People in that town were devastated by it. Sheriff Duncan had did his best to wrangle the man but the robber was experienced. "That's all for now."

Billy was somewhere in the office playing newspaper man. Belle smiled at the boys antics. He wanted to be like his daddy. He was a precious gift to his mother. Mary always had this look in her eyes when she looked at her son. Belle could see the love there and a little sadness too.

At least Mary had a piece of her husband to keep with her. She hadn't been so lucky. There was nothing left of her torn family.

would be spending most of the first half of the day meding that fence he was talking about last night. It was still early so she decided to get some breakfast at the saloon.

Something bothered Mary. Belle had left to do her job. There was something about her that didn't fit. She definetly someone used to a life of writing. For some reason she reminded Mary of a hunter. When Belle looked at you it was almost like she was seeing your every weakness. Just to be on the safe side, she'd look into the references Belle gave her. make sure she was legit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Time**: 8:00 a.m.

**Setting**: Inside the saloon

**Weather Conditions**: sunny, hot

She had heard from many people that Inez's cooking was first rate. The Hispanic female also had a temper on her as well. Buck had been chasing that one for a while with no success. Belle entered the tavern, looking straight at Inez.

Inez was wiping down counters, setting up the glasses, and go over inventory. She barely noticed Belle until she cleared her throat.

Early mornings were usually slow for Inez. She would do the books, check inventory and set up for the customers. A few came in for her cooking everyday. Buck usually here at sun-up but he was off helping Nettie today.

She wasn't expecting Senorita Landy to come in. Ezra's pride had obviously taken a beating from the game last night. Most of her customers were still talking about it. Inez had been preoccupied with the morning duties when Belle made her presence known. she smiled apologetically. "Miss Landy, Good morning. What can I do for you?"

Her stomach answered for her when a deep growl erupted. Belle had been at Mary's a good part of the morning. "Some of your cooking would do just fine. I heard you're quite the cook." The compliment was well received and a few minutes later she was rewarded with a plate of Inez's tamales. Belle loved tamales, especially the hot variety. She ate her breakfast at the bar, not caring if she was seen or not. In the back of her mind she wondered what the gambler was up to. She hadn't seen him as of yet this morning. Apparently she wasn't the only one hungry for Inez's cooking. Someone new had decided to join her.

_Good Lord, waking up should be shot,_ Andy moaned in her head, as she staggered out of bed and down to the registry. She KNEW she shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday, but she had deserved it after such a hectic day. Besides, she wouldn't have thought it would affect her so much; she'd been drinking a majority of her young life. It must have been because of the long period of no-drinking she'd had when traveling to Four Corners.

And GOD did she have a bad headache!

Letting the man at the register know that she was going out for breakfast, she stumbled out onto the road and headed towards the saloon, her fingers pinched over the bridge of her nose all the while.

Entering the saloon, she caught sight of Belle sitting at the bar, eating, from the looks of it. The lady who had been serving those drinks yesterday was at the counter, wiping glasses and getting the bar prepared for the day's customers. Strolling over to the barstool next to Belle, she unceremoniously plopped herself down on it, and moved her pinched fingers to cover the rest of her forehead. When that accomplished nothing, Andy moved to bury her face in her arms instead.

Face still buried in her arms, she called out to the bartender. "You serve food here?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "I'd like coffee; black, and quickly if possible."

Coffee: the only that could possibly wake her up at this ungodly hour.

For some inexplicable reason, Ezra found himself lying on his back, wide awake, at eight o'clock in the morning. What was going on?  
He could barely recall being lucid this early in the morning, never mind being wide awake!

Finding himself unable to fall back to sleep, Ezra reluctantly sat up and began getting dressed. Now that he was awake, he might as well get a few things done. For one, he _still_ needed to have that talk with Andy; as much as she may want to continue to avoid him, they needed to sit down and discuss her being there. He was slightly annoyed with himself that he hadn't done it earlier.

As he walked down the stairs from the upper floor of the Standish Tavern, his erstwhile saloon, now unfortunately owned by his mother. At least she had allowed him to be the bartender, even if it was debasing to be performing menial labor.

Finding himself at the bottom of the stairs, he stared in something akin to shock as his eyes caught sight of Miss Landy sitting a the counter.

He suddenly realized the reasons behind his waking up so early. He had gone to bed last night thinking on Miss Landy--her motives for being here, her beating him at poker, the strange way she had been looking at him--and his mind must have unconsciously woken him up in order to get him moving so that he could find answers.

It was all rather disconcerting; why was this woman dominating his thoughts and affecting his very mind? What could be so special about her?

Giving his had a bemused shake, Ezra pulled himself together and walked smoothly over to the stool near Miss Landy, his mind faintly registering the presence of another person on the stool on her right.

"Miss Landy; what a plea'sha to see you this fine mornin'. Might ah be so presump'tuous as to ask if ah might claim the seat beside you?"

Andy looked up as Ezra sat down on a stool next to Belle. Stifling a groan, she buried her face in her arms again. She had wanted to get their talk over with, but not at this hour of the morning, and certainly not before her daily dose of caffeine!

Letting out a soft breath, Andy decided to just get it over with. At least only Belle was here to witness whatever happened next. And the bartender, but Andy doubted she would say anything.

Looking up again as--_was it Inez? Belle had called her something like that,_ she thought--Inez came to her side and plopped a cup of coffee on the table, Andy nodded to her in thanks, took a large gulp, and got down to business.

"Good morning, Ezra; sleep well?"

Poor Andy. The girl had one hell of a headache. She gave her a sympathetic look. A little coffee and she would be okay. Belle wasn't expecting to see her up and about this early. She enough whiskey in her last night to put her down until noon.

"Morning, Andy. Try Inez's tamales. Her cooking is great." Taking another bite. She almost choked when the gambler came up on her. The man was quiet as a mouse when he wanted to be.

It has got to be a sin to be that good-looking! Belle was starting to nurse a major crush on the man. Not good. Men were always a source of trouble. "Go ahead, Mr. Standish. I would love the company. I actually have something of your I would like to return." He would probably think she was speaking of the money she'd won off of him. She handed him the deck she'd swiped the night before, giving him a mischievous smile.

Inez had to try hard not to look Ezra in the eye. If she did, she might burst out laughing. The whole situation was comical. Belle had beaten him by switching the decks. That smile she was giving him was pure mischief. The mighty gambler man had finally met his match.

Her sympathy went to Andy who was obviously not a morning person. "Of course we serve food. I'll bring some coffee." She ducked into the kitchen. Minute later she returned with a steaming cup for the girl. "If you need anything else, just ask."

Andy nodded her thanks again to Inez, stifling an amused smirk of her own. Poor Ezra; Belle was certainly going to keep him on his toes.

Was she up to eating breakfast?? Hmmm, perhaps. Whatever Belle had been eating smelled heavenly; maybe she would have some of that.

She opened her mouth the speak, wincing as temples twinged painfully.

"Excuse me, Inez; might I bother you for a bit of whatever Belle's eating?"

"Sure. I have plenty ready." The girl seemed to be hurting pretty bad. Indulging can have bad side effects. Hopefully she'll remember how she feels right now when she goes for more booze.

She placed the plate of food in front of the girl. The tamales were good. She had some herself before everyone started coming in.

_Well well, look what the cat dragged in,_ Ezra thought dryly and with no little satisfaction.

He briefly considered hounding her for information while she was still so obviously out of it, but quickly dismissed that thought. That would be completely unfair. Besides, when had he begun to think of a simple questioning as an interrogation?

"Dreadful," Ezra answered Andy, nodding his head to Inez to indicate he wanted his usual cup of coffee. He noted that Andy seemed to be downing a large amount of the dark liquid herself.

Turning to look at Belle as she spoke, Ezra felt his jaw drop in amazement. His cards! How in GOD'S name had she gotten hold of those? Even though he was feeling rather indignant and sullen that she'd managed to swipe them from him without him noticing, he was secretly relieved to find out that he hadn't lost his touch. He would have to be careful around this one; it seemed that she had had about as much training as he. How had he not noticed? He knew every trick in the book... Hell, he'd wrote the book! He'd have to get that out of her somehow.

Stiffly, he took the pack of cards from Belle and slipped them into his coat pocket. "Thank you fore findin' these fore me; ah had wondered whe'a ah'd misplaced them."

Better to feign ignorance then admit that she had gotten one over him.

Looking up at Inez as she brought his coffee, he tilted his head in Belle and Andy's direction. "Might ah trouble you as well for some of yore delectable tomales, my dear?"

Melanie hesitated by the door. She had a small headache, that much was certain, but at least she wasn't suffering like Andy. She said a quick prayer of thanks; that would have been just awful considering the prospect of a ride with Vin this afternoon. However, she knew the cure: a little hair of the dog, so to speak.

Unfortunately, she had wanted to be alone, to think. She didn't count on the saloon already being full of customers. She was debating on what to do: if she went in and asked for a drink, they'd all think she was a lush. If she didn't, she'd have this splitting headache all day long and be irritable with her new friend. Decisions, decisions.

Melanie was still irked from her confrontation with her sister anyway. Just thinking about it made her want to kick back a couple of double shots and go do something crazy. It wasn't Mary's fault...but it wasn't entirely hers, either. She sighed, having no idea what to do or who to blame.

Mel squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. _Salvation here I come,_ she thought as she swung open the doors and purposefully walked to the counter. She hopped up on the stool next to Andy and caught Inez's eye. "I'll have a double shot. Whiskey. And a glass of water."

Her cooking was getting popular today. "Uno momento." She glanced to Mary's sister. "I have something that will fix what you're feeling. If you'll trust me,I'll bring out with my other orders. Its better for you than another bout of whiskey." Her eyes sympathetic on the young girl. She was going through alot, coming to a new town. Inez just waited to see what she'd say. Her hangover cure always worked.

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You might want to take her up on that." Chris had silently watched the girl walk to the saloon. She had downed a fair share last night. Inez meant well and the girl needed to be alright in case Mary came around. He sat on the stool next to Melanie. "Besides I don't think you want to spend your first day here nursing that headache you got."

Teddy was still in his room, passed after spending most of the night with a bottle and one of the local sleepers. Pathetic! Nick had alot on his mind. Finding Belle here was unexpected. If Teddy found out, he'd be out to get her soon enough.

He sat back in his chair in the saloon, sticking to the corner as not to be seen. She was exactly like he remembered. From the conversation going on with the group he could tell they had no idea who she really was. She deserved a chance to start over. Hell! It was nice that one of them could.


	9. Chapter 8

Andy glanced behind her at the sudden on slot of new voices. What was once a simple breakfast was now turning into a regular party!

She hid a scowl behind her cup; she was _so_ not in the mood for dealing with more company. Company meant conversation, and conversation meant questions. She hadn't even had the opportunity to snoop around the town and learn who the law were, who had the power, and who was better to avoid. One incautious slip and she would be in a world of trouble.

Some would think that she was being strangely paranoid about 'the law' and 'spilling her secrets', being that she was, "Such an innocent and virile young 'lady'". Even she had to admit that there really was no need for her to be so cautious; it wasn't like she'd gone on a murdering rampage as a child, or gone on a robbing spree. Still, she did have secrets of her own--not life threatening ones, mind you, but still a number of things better kept secret. God forbid she get drunk and mouth off to the wrong person; if that were to happen, she would never get a chance at getting a life in this backwater town.  
_  
There I go again, thinking about staying,_ she thought to herself in bemusement. _If my mind has already made itself up, maybe I should just consider giving this place a chance after all. _

Catching sight of Melanie, she tilted her head to the side, studying her. Such a bright looking you woman, with a definite future ahead of her. She really shouldn't drink so much... (Andy pointedly did not think on the fact that she herself should not be drinking at all)  
Hell, Andy wouldn't deny anyone a well-deserved drink, never mind their age or sex. Still... she herself didn't have a life or a future, so she wasn't throwing anything away by drinking herself to death, but what excuse did Melanie have?

Thinking it only polite to greet the newcomers, she nodded a good morning to Mr. Larabee and Melanie, pulling on a semi-warm smile (as warm as she could manage with her blasted headache) at their answering good mornings. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man peering through the doors of the saloon, but she brushed it off as another soon-to-be patron searching for his morning repast, and brought her attention back to her breakfast and her drink.

Snooping would have to wait; food and healing her head came first.

Melanie smiled politely at the barkeep and then Mr. Larrabee. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted to deal with: people thinking she was a drunk. She wasn't, she just knew what cured her and what didn't. Inez was kind, but Mel was not in the mood to be questioned in her motives. But she had no idea how to politely say no thank you without appearing like she wanted a drink.

Melanie knew she should have just stayed in her room, taken a shot from her flask and downed a glass of water from Mary's kitchen. But that would have meant seeing Mary, which was something she was trying to avoid with all certainity. She had had to climb out her bedroom window to get out of the house as it was.

Melanie's headache was making her cranky, but she still had her wits about her. She smoothly pulled away from Mr. Larrabee's hand, appearing to be picking at something on her dress. Then she looked back to Inez, brushing a rogue strand of hair out of her eyes. "Just water." She would just have to keep a look-out for Mary and sneak back into the house to try her hand at her own special remedy...

Setting down her fork, Andy wiped her mouth daintily.

She needed answers, but she really just wanted to get out and look around, maybe get a feel of the area around Four Corners. Yes, fresh air was just what she needed to get this headache behind her; questions could wait. But she would ask one important one first.

"Mr. Larabee?" She asked, getting his attention. "Do you happen to know who the law of this town is?"

When Josiah entered the saloon, it was already full. He recognized two of his compatriots and Inez, but the rest of the patrons were unknown to him. One resembled Mary Travis slightly, and he'd heard rumors of a sister, so he felt it safe to assume that this young lady was her.

He had also heard of a new girl coming to work in the newspaper office, and rumors of some female relative of Ezra's who was, regrettably, not his charming mother Maude. A cousin, perhaps. These other two young women must have been them, though which was which was difficult to determine.

Seeing all the young girls in the saloon led him back to the previous night and the young beauty he'd encountered on the plain. He wondered if she would be coming into town at all while she was here. He had difficulty believing that she would be, if only because of her very obvious discomfort around strangers. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Josiah walked to the bar and smiled over it at Inez.

"Mornin', ma'am," he said. "I'm looking for a cup of coffee. Reckon you can help me out?"

**Flashback**

**Time:** 6:30; sundown  
**Setting:** a stand of large trees on a ridge outside of town  
**Weather Conditions:** Cloudy, light rain

Emily had seen the town, and it hadn't impressed her very much. That meant nothing; towns seldom impressed her. She hated them, as the buildings were always built so close to one another. It was difficult for her to handle even now, the way it had been when she lived in that awful school. There, she hadn't been allowed outside almost at all; in fact; they hadn't even let her sleep with the window open...

Emily shook her head to clear her thoughts as she set up her camp. She spread the blanket Abuela had given her under the trees she'd located. The town was just over the rise; she could see it if she climbed the largest tree. A stream ran along the ridge, and she watched it for a moment. Then she returned to her unpacking.

Emily dumped her bag onto the blanket, and she sat down on it. A jolt ran through her as her parents' photograph landed gently on top of the pile. She picked it up and looked at it. Mama and Papi in their wedding clothes; Mama's dress of bright white lace and Papi's buckskin pants and shirt. She stared at the photo and a twisting pain ripped through her.

Emily pushed it back into the bag on top of Mama's wedding dress. She never took the dress out, even to make sure that it was clean. She trusted that it was; she wouldn't even put anything dirty in the bag. Abuelo had made it for her; it was more special than she could say.

Emily put everything she didn't need back into the bag, and set everything else up the way she liked it. She gathered tinder from the ground under the trees and set it up near the blanket. The tinder wouldn't burn long, or well, because of the rain, but she was in desperate need of it. It would be cold tonight, also because of the rain. But she wouldn't be going into town to sleep, no matter what.

Nearby, Paitalyi began to prance anxiously in one spot. Emily stood and walked over to him. She rubbed the spot on his nose.

"Shh, Pai," she whispered.

Absentmindedly handing him a handful of berries, Emily walked back to the trees and climbed up off of the ridge. She looked to the town, wondering just what was spooking Pai. Wondering whether or not someone was headed their way...

Josiah had spent the day straightening up the church and was looking for a way to relax. A few of his friends were at the saloon, but he wasn't in the mood for a drink. He decided to take a ride, to contemplate why his mood left him not wanting one of the few things he enjoyed.

He approached the livery slowly, watching the activity on the streets. Many of the people who passed, he knew, but even more passed that he didn't. How could one man be expected to save all of these people, especially when he didn't even know who they really were?

At the stable, he climbed up on his horse. The animal was comfortable, familiar, and as they rode out, a small smile crossed Josiah's face. He and his horse rode out of town, along the ridge. There was a stand of trees nearby where he usually went to think, so he directed the horse toward it.

The trees were nearly a quarter of a mile outside of town, but when he approached them, there was already someone there. A pair of eyes stared down at him from the top of one of the trees. A pair of _female_ eyes.

Josiah dismounted about a hundred feet from the edge of the ridge. He smiled over at the tree, and then climbed down onto the cliff. He led his horse down, admiring the camp he found there. Standing near the trees was another horse. Josiah tied his horse to a tree and sat down near the blanket that was spread out on the ground. It looked as though she had tried to start a fire. He pulled out his knife and picked up a rock. After several attempts to create a spark, he managed to burn a couple of the twigs. The fire was sheltered here, and soon a fire was crackling.

As Josiah warmed his hands, he looked again to the tree.

"Why don't you come on down here and join me?" he asked the girl in the branches. "It's warm down here."

And he sat there, waiting for the girl's answer.

Emily stared at the stranger coming across the plain on a large horse. Even from this distance, his features were fairly detailed, but the most noticeable of these features were his eyes: light blue or gray that stood out in a somewhat bestial face. Handsome but older, definitely, and from his looks, very strong.

She felt slightly unnerved when she saw him looking at her. He was smiling, but that didn't lessen her concern. Then he began to lead his horse down to her camp, and she felt even more frightened.

He tied his horse up, too close to Pai, and she nearly spoke. However, Pai didn't spook, and Emily settled momentarily. Then he pulled out a knife and began a fire in her firepit. His eyes focused on her tree and she slipped instantly back into her defensive mood.

"Why don't you come on down here and join me? It's warm down here."

His voice was deep and oddly soothing, and she was tempted. But what if he was one of them?

"Warm up here, too," she said back, her accent heavier than normal in her stressful state. "I'd appreciate it if you got away from my blanket and my horse and continued on, sir. Paitalyi is shy of strangers."

He chuckled lightly at that.

"I'm guessin' Paitalyi ain't the only one who's shy of strangers. But I promise I won't bite, if that's what you're afraid of."

Emily wrinkled her nose at the statement. She was about to answer the stranger that she wasn't shy and that she wasn't afraid of being bitten, but two things stopped her. First, she _was_ shy, and not just of strangers. Second, he had approached the tree and was staring up at her with his light eyes. She stared back and swallowed hard.

He stood and walked to the foot of the tree that the girl was perched in and gazed up at her. She was slight, but strongly built, and couldn't have been more than twenty-five, if she was that old. Her dark hair was long and loosely curled, and she had warm, dark eyes. She was very pretty.

"Now, there's a perfectly good fire down here," he stated to the branches, a grin on his face. "And I'm feelin' a little silly about talkin' to a tree. Would you please come down and sit with me for a bit?"

Emily noticed he was smiling again. He seemed to do that quite frequently, and it was surprisingly unnerving, but not in a bad way, if there was such a feeling. She swallowed again, and slowly descended from the branches. Making sure to avoid falling on him, she jumped from the lowest branch and landed on Abuela's blanket.

She sat before the fire and warmed her slightly chilled hands.

"Why do you keep smiling at me?" she asked, but in what she hoped wasn't a frustrated manner. "I'm not amusing, and I haven't done or said anything clever."

Josiah joined the girl by the fire, careful not to step or sit on her blanket, and began to grin again, but quickly stopped.

"I don't know, ma'am, you seem pretty clever to me. Not just anybody could get up in that tree. And maybe you are amusing and you just don't know it."

Emily didn't know how to respond, so she simply let the remark pass. She couldn't keep her eyes off of this stranger, as there was something in his eyes that was different than anything she'd ever seen before. They were friendly and cheerful and sad and lonely all at the same time, and the mix of emotions was enough to set her spinning.

He watched her warming her hands, smiling inwardly that he had been right, and that she had been cold up in that tree.

He stretched out, watching the tiny drops of rain land on the newly formed leaves. Then he looked at the girl across the fire from him. He couldn't be sure, but he go the feeling that she was looking at him, too.

"This is nice; this sitting around staring at each other."

He had noticed her staring, perhaps felt her eyes trying to see his. Her face burned with embarrassment, and she quickly averted her gaze to see if Pai was still settled. When she turned back, the stranger was sitting next to her, and holding out a hand.

He stood up and walked around to the other side of the fire, sat down beside her, and held out a hand toward her.

"My name is Josiah Sanchez. What's yours?"

Emily offered him a faint smile and accepted his hand.

"Maria Emiliana Rivera Guitain," she replied. "You can call me Emily, Josiah Sanchez."

Josiah chuckled.

"I'll call you Emily if you'll call me Josiah."

He didn't wait for or expect an answer. Instead, he glanced from her smile to her horse and back again.

"You have a very pretty smile," he said.

Then he gestured to the horse.

"Your horse is something else. He's a mustang, right? And his name is..."

Josiah cut off, forgetting the name of the horse. It had started with a P, but it was odd-sounding. Maybe a Spanish word, maybe an Indian word. Pay...Pai...Paitalyi, that was it.

"Paitalyi," he finished. "That's an interesting name, by the way. I gather your name is Spanish, with the Maria in front and the way it kind of flows, but I've never heard that name, Paitalyi. Is it special?"

He looked again to the young beauty, awaiting her reply.

Emily's blush deepened when Josiah complimented her smile, but was slightly taken aback when he nearly forgot Paitalyi's name. It wasn't a difficult name to remember, really, but then she realized that maybe this man wasn't familiar with Kiowa words.

"Paitalyi is 'son of the sun' in Kiowa," she explained. "His father's name meant 'sun', so I thought it made sense. I call him Pai for short."

She stood and walked to the mustang's side and rubbed the spot on his nose gently.

"I broke him myself, with Abuelo's help, when I was fifteen, and he and I have been together since."

Emily approached Josiah's horse for a moment. He stared back at her with large, bright eyes. She blew gently into his nostrils, and the horse did the same. Then she stroked his nose softly and he butted against her hand. She smiled brightly at him, and then took her seat by the fire again.

"I love horses. They're easier to understand than people, and friendlier, too."

She tilted her head to one side and stared at the man beside her.

"What do you do?" she asked.

Josiah nodded agreement when she mentioned horses being easier to understand and friendlier than people. But when she asked what he did, he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat. "I help some other men in the town with outlaws, and I do a bit of preachin': weddings, funerals and stuff. I'm fixin' an old church, workin' to save souls. It's hard work."

He looked to the young girl, waiting for a reply, though not sure if he wanted to hear it. Emily was so shy, and a little bit jumpy. Few things could cause that sort of reaction. Just what caused hers?

Emily jumped back from the man as if she'd been shot. He was one of them. The converters. He had to be.

"I can't stand preachers," she stated with disgust. "They don't save souls. I've been to the school, the one that changes us to be like you. I ran away as soon as I could."

She picked up her blanket and moved it away from the fire, closer to Pai.

"Get away from my fire and out of my camp," she demanded. "Get away from me."

So that was it. His young friend had been taken to one of the "civilized" schools and away from her family. Those schools tried to convert Indian children to Christian ways. Personally, Josiah didn't think that was such a good idea. In a lot of ways, the Indians were more civilized than the white men trying to "help" them.

He held out a hand to try and placate her.

"I ain't that kind of preacher," he said slowly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, or preach at you. I just want to talk. Whatever you believe, that's just fine with me, I promise."

He stood and took a small step forward.

"Please don't be upset, Emily."

He sounded upset. Emily faltered for a moment, but held on. The preachers at the school could be awfully sincere when it suited them. But his eyes couldn't lie, and when she looked into them, he saw she was telling the truth. She moved slowly back toward him.

"Why don't you want to convert me like the other preachers?" she asked. "I thought that was what they trained you to do."

While she waited for a reply, she spread Abuela's blanket on the ground by Pai, still away fom the preacher, but closer

"Maybe that's what they train other preachers to do," Josiah replied, watching her sit by her horse. "But I'm not that interested in changing people. I'm not too capable of changing myself, so I can't exactly make other people do it."

He stepped around the fire, took one of Emily's hands and shook it gently.

"I think I'll leave you to it, but I want to make sure things stay on good terms. If you want to talk sometime, you can come and find me. I'll see you around."

He walked over to his horse. He untied the horse and mounted him. Then he rode up the trail, back onto the ridge, and towards Four Corners.

Emily climbed the tree again, watching the preacher ride away. She hadn't meant for him to leave; in fact, now that he had, she felt awful. Why did she have to be that way? He hadn't done anything to deserve the wrath she reserved for most preachers. He had been nothing if not kind, and had been genuinely concerned when she accused him of being like the others.

It was too late to do anything about it now, and he hadn't asked for an apology, so she was sure she wasn't expected to give one. However, the next time she saw him, she'd remember to be a tad bit nicer...

**END FLASHBACK**


	10. Chapter 9

That was a surprise. Most already knew of Chris and his friends protecting the town. That dime store novel that the reporter had written got alot of attention. "A group of us, including Ezra, protect the town. J.D. Dunne signed on as sheriff also. "

He tipped his hat to Josiah as he walked in to the saloon. "Morning."

Inez went into the kitchen in the back, returning with coffee and some water for Miss Melanie. "Here you go, fresh." The preacher man was polite as always. Very refreshing, considering what she was used to.

Josiah's grin widened as Inez passed him his coffee, and he touched the brim of his hat respectfully.

"Thanks," he told her, then turned to Chris.

"Mornin', Chris," the preacher said, patting the man's shoulder as he went to claim a seat at a table in a corner.

He sat there, sipping his coffee and listening to the conversations of the people, both friends and strangers, currently occupying the saloon. As he sat, his mind wandered again to the young lady on the cliff outside of town, who was good company. He could use a bit of that now. Not to say that his companions and their friends and family weren't good company, but he was thinking of just what his young friend would say if she were here.

Melanie was beginning to feel overwhelmed again. Like she was drowning. Here she was in a room full of people, and never in her life had she felt so alone. What they all must think of her; what Mary would think of her, here again. She felt like she was suffocating on her own unfounded fears.

Mel swallowed half the glass roughly. It caught in her throat and made her eyes water. She coughed once, then stifled the other noises her choking voice made. She smiled to show she was all right (as if anyone was watching her anyway, what with all the other activity going on!) and sipped the rest of her drink slowly.

After a few minutes of relaxing breaths alternating her smaller drinks, Melanie felt quite a bit better. Her head wasn't pounding as much, but her dry throat and unbearable thirst had disappeared. She was on her way to a cure. She surveyed her companions in the room, feeling anxious. Was it safe to leave? Would she be followed?

Melanie knew she should get to know these people if she expected to stay, but given the ultimatum she had pronounced last night, that didn't seem likely. The only thing that would change her mind wasn't a thing; he was a person. And it was too early to see him.

Melanie stood up, wondering what she could do to occupy herself until Vin called on her. Melanie nodded her head to the extended party. "I guess I'll take my leave. Have a wonderful morning!" Her voice was cheery and she faked a smile as bright as the sun. "See you all later!" She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a huge wave and walked out of the bar, sashaying her hips with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

"That's right, Mel. Keep playing charades," she muttered quietly to herself as she walked out the hinged doors into the morning air.

The saloon was full. Crowded. It looked like the room at the school where they all had lunch. The...cafeteria? Sometimes the English words failed her.

Emily stared at the large group congregating at the bar. She'd not seen these people on her quick trip through the town the day before, but then she looked around the rest of the saloon and noticed her visitor from the previous night sitting by himself at a table in the corner.

Paying no notice to the people at the bar, she slipped into the saloon, narrowly avoiding running into a blonde lady perhaps her same age. She mumbled an pardon she was sure went unheard, and then sat down at the table next to Josiah.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

Emily nodded toward the bar.

"Do you know those people?"

As charming as Ezra's company could be, Belle had things to do. Melanie looked a tad pale to her. Maybe she should talk with Vin. He seemed to know how to talk to the girl and nothing she said helped anyway. She pulled out some money, handing Inez what she owed.

"I would love to spend the day talking with you but Miss Mary hired me to do a job." She turned to leave. What she saw nearly flabbergasted her. It was Nick Gelling. _Oh crap!_Wherever Nick was Teddy wasn't far behind.

She glanced towards the blonde gunslinger. "Mr. Larabee, I need to speak with you for a moment. Its important. Outside, please?"

The woman all of sudden seemed deadly serious. Chris had no idea what came over her but he followed outside to see what she had to say. "You needed to say something?"

"You've got a serious problem." She turned and looked him dead in the eye. "That man in the corner who is doing his best to avoid being seen. His name is Nick Gelling. He works with Teddy Dixon, one of the most violent bank robbers in the state. If he's here, so is Teddy. Gelling is an expert safe cracker. My advice: search the hotel or anywhere he might be hiding. If he hits here, blood will be spilling out in the streets." She knew because she had seen the aftermath of Dixon. Bodies piled up. He made her sick.

Nick was galavanting over at the saloon for sure. Teddy was crossing the street when he saw someone he thought he killed. It was that pregnant dog of a bounty hunter. Bloody Belle Madison. Just the sight of her made his blood boil. Carefully he drew his gun, took aim for her and shot.

Before Chris could respond he heard a bang. Belle's eyes went big, she keeld over, blood pouring out her side. "Ezra! get out here! Belle's been shot!" Nathan was around here somewhere. He took a rag out his pocket and tried to stem the flow of blood. She groaned when he added pressure. he had no doubt she was in pain. He looked around for the shooter. _Nothing! d**n it._


	11. Chapter 10

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Josiah said, watching with delight as young Emily walked into the saloon and right to his table. She sat down, smiled and greeted him.

"Hello, Emily," he replied.

The girl gestured with a nod toward the bar.

"Do you know those people?"

He nodded.

"I know a couple of them. My friends, the two fellas over there, and the bartender Inez. The rest are strangers, though."

He watched as Chris walked out behind one of the young women. Josiah looked through the window, watching the pair talk. A shot suddenly rang out, and the young woman with Chris collapsed. The man in black called out for Ezra, and Josiah jumped up and went running out.

"Stay inside, Emily," he warned over his shoulder to his young friend.

Melanie was only a few steps away when the gunshot rang out. She knew enough to dunk down behind something. Turning, she saw Belle on the ground, Mr. Larabee applying pressure to her wound. Her eyes went wide and without thinking, she ran toward the two of them.

Mel put Belle's head in her lap and stroked her hair. She looked up at Chris, eyes wide in fright. "What can I do to help? And don't say get out of the way." Her voice held a stubbornness she didn't quite feel, but she wasn't one to slouch away from someone who needed her. She wasn't helpless either; she was pretty quick and could dodge if she had to.

She waited for Chris's response, patiently trying to soothe the woman beside her.

Emily ignored her friend's order to remain indoors, and ran out of the saloon behind him. She saw the young woman that had been shot, cradled in the arms of the blonde she'd nearly walked into just a few minutes ago. She knelt down beside the pair and ripped her bag from her back.

Pulling the bag open, she grabbed Abuela's herbs and the whiskey and bandages out and set them on the ground beside her. Then she pulled out her hunting knife. If she did it just right, she might be able to get the bullet out. Abuelo taught her to take out arrowheads; could bullets really be that much different?

There was a healer in this town, she knew. Even if she didn't take the bullet out, she could bind the wound to keep the blood in long enough to get her to him. And as good as Abuelo's training was, if she killed this woman, she couldn't forgive herself.

Emily picked up the bottle of whiskey and pulled the cork out with her teeth. She pushed the man in black's hand out of the way and poured a tiny bit into the wound. Then she picked up the bandage and began to wrap it tightly around the woman's body, covering the wound well enough, she hoped.

"She should be taken to a doctor," she said. "The way she's bleeding, this bandage won't last too long."

Chris felt his blood boil in anger. Belle was a newcomer to this town, someone he was paid to protect. Melanie was doing her best to comfort the woman. "We need to get her to Nathan's. He has a clinic above the livery. Melanie, go ahead for us and warn Nathan we got a gun shot wound coming his way."

A young woman he had yet to really meet hurried to Belle's side, placing something on the wound. "Josiah, help me get her over to Nathan's before she bleeds to death."

When he heard the shot, a sick feeling overcame him. Teddy had found Belle. Nick rushed outside, not caring if Dixon shot him too. He had to see if she was okay.

The blonde gunslinger was doing his best to stem the blood flow. A young blonde woman was holding Belle's hand. As she left to get help, another female placed some kind of bandage on the wound.

He felt so helpless. When he heard the man ask for help, he immediately volunteered, holding on to the bandage to keep the pressure. "I'm so sorry Belle." He whispered to her. Dixon was a dead man.

She couldn't hear much. The pain was so intense. A gut wound was bad. Belle was slightly aware of the people around her. As she felt someone lifting her up, she fell unconscious.

Andy swallowed back a dismayed gasp with difficulty. MORE than one lawman? God Lord!

She turned back to her drink without another word, drowning her horror in a new cup of coffee.

She didn't know how long she sat there, staring disconsolately into the swirling brown liquid, when she was shocked out of her musings by the piercing sound of a gun shot.

Whipping her head around, she stared in silence at the sudden whirl of activity and moving bodies that erupted around the saloon. Why couldn't her life ever be nice and quiet, simple and uncomplicated?

Emily stood outside of the saloon, dumbfounded, as they carried the young woman away. She didn't think to follow the crowd; there were so many of them, they didn't need her as well. She stood waiting, hoping Josiah would come back. He and Vin Tanner were the only people in the town that she knew, and she hadn't seen Vin Tanner since their encounter on the ridge this morning. She looked in the direction that everyone had gone, watching to see if he was coming back...

Josiah found Emily standing in front of the saloon where she had been.

"Come with me," he said, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her toward the church. "We need to talk."


End file.
